1. Field
This application relates generally to media content, and more specifically to a system and method for providing Internet content through SMS services.
2. Related Art
In developing countries, a substantial portion of the population may lack phones with data plans and/or the capability to access internet information. Such persons may therefore be unable to access information that could substantially improve their lives, ability to work, and/or obtain necessary healthcare. Accordingly, improvements may be made over conventional methods of providing information obtained via the internet.